Eyes
by Fake Nails Real Hearts
Summary: The leader of the Dark Brotherhood could never forget those golden eyes of the wolf within. [Aela/Astrid smutlet]


Astrid finds herself in Whiterun on the 28th of Last Seed. She is wearing plainclothes, not her Dark Brotherhood garments, but finds that she still looks best in red. No one notices her as she moves sleekly through the bustling town in long strides. It has been a long time since she has been here last; not since Arnjborn was kicked out of the Companions.

_"You have a surprising amount of honor, Astrid. Not like your man," Aela says earnestly as they stand at the stone gates._

_ "I don't consider that a compliment," is Astrid's reply as she walks away from her first love._

She walks towards the babbling fountains and stands still for a moment. This contract better be worth the hassle of riding Shadowmere from Falkreath over the mountains. Her steed does not take kindly to heights.

"Fancy seeing you here," comes a voice that Astrid thinks she may be hallucinating. But she turns to see the eyes she remembers above all else. The golden, glittering eyes of Aela the Huntress.

"I'll be gone before nightfall," Astrid replies sharply, not wanting to cause ripples by being recognized. No one messes with the Dark Brotherhood, but it would not be in her monetary interest to have her name spread around Whiterun.

"That's a shame," Aela replies, smiling faintly. She touches an arrow lovingly as she raises an eyebrow at Astrid.

"Were you expecting me to spend the night?" Astrid inquires with laughter in her sultry voice.

"Maybe," Aela responds with a small shrug. "Maybe not; you never did deal in absolutes, Astrid."

"I suppose I don't," Astrid replies airily with a small shrug. And Astrid walks away to meet her contract. Aela smiles faintly after her; she would be lying if she said she did not miss her wayward friend. More than friend.

x0x0x0x

Aela is trying to sleep when someone crawls through her window. She wakes with a shudder, pulling a dagger out from under her pillow. It clashes against the scythe shape of Blade of Woe. Aela suppresses laughter as her weight on the bed is displaced by a slender, stealthy body.

"I have to train Njada at dawn, you know," Aela whispers, but Astrid can tell she wants her to stay.

"And I have to get back to the Sanctuary before it falls into complete chaos," Astrid replies smoothly, the shadows suiting her. She notices how Aela's eyes glow in the dark, like a wolf in the woods. "I think we can spare a few moments."

"Well then stay with me," Aela says and before Astrid speaks, she kisses her. The motion is familiar, shared kisses as Astrid betrayed Aela for a man, one who suited her needs better as she was trying to overtake the shriveling Dark Brotherhood.

Astrid returns the kiss passionately. She slips her fingers to the straps of Aela's undergarments, that are already damp with cold sweat from her tossing and turning. Sliding the sleeves down, Aela helps Astrid remove her shirt, her breasts pressed against Astrid's. Aela kisses Astrid's neck, then her cheek. Astrid slides off the rest of Aela's undergarments with ease, leaving her exposed and desperately craving.

It is hot, wet and throbbing. The desire is overwhelming, hot skin against skin, fingers clawing at each other pleadingly. Astrid has the flexibility and ruthlessness of an assassin, and Aela the raw power of a wolf that makes Astrid's body shake with every motion. Astrid is driven mad by the motions of Aela, so perfectly teasing and pleasing.

Astrid gasps and moans as Aela stays mute, her face contorting silently.

When they are done, Astrid is covered in bite marks and nearly bow legged. She disappears before Aela can say much, disappearing through the previously locked window with her blade and her clothes, leaving behind a remorseful companion.

She never found a love like Astrid, that is for certain.

x0x0x0

Astrid rides to Falkreath after completing her contract in Rorikstead. She clings to Shadowmere as she wishes her tryst with Aela could last longer, as she is returning to the arms of Arnbjorn.

As she heads into the forest, she sees a set of glowing golden eyes.

Maybe just a wolf; maybe a werewolf.

But the leader of the Dark Brotherhood will never forget Aela's eyes as she looks at her husband's.

The golden pair follows her until she reaches the door of the Sanctuary, and when Astrid turns around, they are gone.

She frowns faintly and returns home.

Her body still aches.

Her mind has golden eyes driven into it like a spike to a skull.

She wonders if Aela has ever felt this way.


End file.
